


Happiness, Tears; Sadness, More Tears

by NumeroUnoFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carpe Diem, Coma, Don't Try This At Home, Feels, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Not Ashamed, Tag as I Go Along, You Only Live Once, i'll stop now, maybe a little, mentions of Greek gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NumeroUnoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idek how I would start to summarize this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness, Tears; Sadness, More Tears

Warm, welcoming fingers were laced with his pale, frail ones.

Hunger burnt like hot asphalt in his stomach. Thirst was no different. His throat was dry and scratchy.

Nico opened his eyes. "W-where... am... I?" he croaked.

"NICO!" The girl by his side screamed. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

"H-Hazel?"

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, it's me."

"Where am I?" NIco repeated, so confused.

"You're in the hospital." She noticed Nico trying to sit up. "Stay down, Neeks."

"W-why am I in a hospital?" he asked, extremely perplexed.

"You don't remember?" Hazel asked.

Nico shook his head gently.

"Okay, just, give me a minute, Nico. I gotta text the others. They're all going to be so happy."

Within a few minutes, people started to arrive.

"Oh my god. Nico!" a blonde girl came towards him. She hugged him gently.

"Y-you're Annabeth, right?" Nico asked.

She nodded, happy tears falling from her eyes. "We all missed you so much."

He pointed at different people in the room. "Percy, Jason, Frank, Piper, Leo, Reyna..." Nico hesitated.

A blond boy trembled.

Nico smiled, the most fond memories popping into his head. "Will," he said with small smile.

He immediately started to cry happily.

He ran over to Nico. He wrapped his arms around Nico and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Will, why are you crying?" he asked Will.

"You hesitated and my heart jumped. Although it's incredibly cheesy, my heart skipped a beat," Will said.

And after that, came lots and lots of hugs.

"So can someone please tell me why I'm in a hospital?"

"You... you were... you were in a coma, Nico," Hazel told him.

"What?"

"A coma, Neeks, you were in a coma," Hazel repeated.

"How long?" Nico asked.

"A 3 years and one month today," Annabeth replied..

"But hey, who's counting?" Percy joked.

"That's... pretty uncommon, right?"

"Pretty uncommon, yeah. What do you... What do you remember last?" Hazel asked.

"Annabeth and Percy... you announced that you were planning to go to college together," Nico answered.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged confused looks.

"What?" he asked.

"That was... umm... that was a week ago," Annabeth said.

"Impossible," he said.

"We were in here, with everyone else here but you- you were still in the coma," Percy said.

He furrowed his brow. "Then how do I know about it?"

"What else do you know?"

"Oh... umm... Frank and Hazel started dating."

Hazel nodded.

"Jason and Piper have been for a while."

They both nodded.

"Ugh... umm... I dunno what else to say," he admitted.

"It's okay, Neeks," Hazel said.

"You must be starving," Leo said.

"Yeah. You can bet on it."


End file.
